Warriors to the Max
by Starlight in the Sky
Summary: Welcome to Warriors to the Max, a show where all your favorite cats are driven insane and truths are revealed. Stop by for a little laugh, or hopeful even more.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Welcome back to Warriors to the Max revived! For the first couple of chapters I'll just be slightly modifying them to make them acceptable by FFN rules, but after Chapter 8 or around there they'll be new. If you want, you can send in dares through PM's for any chapter, but ONLY THROUGH PMs. Apologies for anyone that does not have an account, but I'm sorry. Rules are rules.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or Jell-O, anything else I refer to is completely unplanned.**

_(On a plain white van somewhere in Asia)_

"Ouch! Get off of me!" One cat whispered.

"It's not my fault we're crammed into a tiny space to get past border patrol!" another responded.

"Didn't the letter say that cats are illegal in Uzbekistan?" asked a worried she-cat.

"It doesn't matter, we should be here by now!" the last cat said.

As the four cats piled out of the tightly packed van into a snowy wasteland with only a gray studio in sight, one called out," Cool, I always wanted to live in Russia!"

"Shut up and get inside Skysoul, it's freezing out here."

"What is wrong with liking the cold of heavenly princess Oakleaf?" he replied, obviously sarcastic.

"If you want to freeze your butt off out here, go ahead. I'm locking the door."

"Wait! Don't shut it yet!"

As the four cats finally get into the studio with a decrypt stage and camera, two of the cats run off to one of the farthest corner.

"What do you think they're up to?" a golden tom with amber eyes asked his brother.

"Knowing them and knowing the length of the trip, bathroom." the light blue cat replied.

As soon as the two sisters, one completely black and the other ginger, get back they tell the boys that not only did they find the bathroom, they found a cache of wands that allows them to poof up anything and change anything's state. Skysoul immediately picks up the turquoise wand and turns the studio into a respectable TV broadcasting station that also.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Shadowheart, the black she-cat whined, then went ballistic and sliced Skysoul in half. This was when the luckily discovered that any cat killed in the studio would pop back up out of the fountain in the middle of the room.

"AHHH! I just saw StarClan!" Skysoul shrieks as he gets out of the fountain dripping wet.

"O.K. Let's just welcome the other two cast members" said Shadowheart.

"WHAT!" yelled Skysoul!

"Yeah, Owlfire and Maplewing." answered Oakleaf.

"I wonder why they're not here yet?" pondered Shadowheart.

In the meantime, Sunstorm had wandered over to the camera and found a piece of paper. That said the must be on the air in 3 minutes. He picked up the camera and did his techie stuff with it then yelled to the others, "Hey, we go on the air in 2 minutes!" This of course went over well.

"OH, wait! Before we go on can we please change the name from Warriors truth or dare show?" Shadowheart pleaded.

"OK, what are some of your ideas?"

" First up, Warriors Talk Show."

"Too David Letterman." Skysoul said.

"Warriors Unleashed?"

"Taken by Goldenstar13." Oakleaf drearily responded.

"Mm, OH, Warriorstothemax!"

"What?"

"W-A-R-R-I-O-R-S T-O T-H-E M-A-X!" Shadowheart spelled out.

"Perfect!" the other three decided.

"One more minute!"

"Quick, everyone take your places!" Skysoul commanded.

_Over in ThunderClan, Dovewing sits down on the beat up couch in front of the 50 year-old TV and discovers that the TV is broken so it only shows Russian channels._

"Russian? RUSSIAN? Why #%*$& Russian?" she shouted.

Hearing the noise, Lionblaze walks over to hear and tells her to calm down.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when you fix the #%*$& TV so it stops showing #%*$& Russian!"

A curious Molekit asks his father, looking at him with innocent eyes," What are those words that Dovewing keeps using daddy?"

He responds as he glares at Dovewing, "Those are warrior words, only warriors can use them."

"Really? Cherrykit! Let's go chase this #%*$& leaf!"

Lionblaze finally manages to get one channel from Russia, but in English on the TV.

"Let's see what this #%*$& TV show is on this #%*$& TV."

"DOVEWING! Mind your language! There are little kits here!" Firestar scolded as he came down from the Highrock.

"$%*%^#&^&*$#&^%$!"

"Young cats these days." Mousefur muttered to Purdy as they sat in the back.

_Looking around the new additions to the studio which are a weapons case, ginormous globe, and a tank full of lime Jell-O__ that Shadowheart was busy eating her way through._

"Welcome to Warriors To The Max with me, Skysoul."

"And me, Oakleaf. We will be seeing the truths behind some of Warriors most famous cats as well as watching, well, forcing, them to do psychotic things."

"Don't forget MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" is heard as a black blur rushes across the stage.

"Shadowheart gets super hyper on Jell-O" Oakleaf explains as she takes out a tranquilizer rifle and shoots Shadowheart with it while she is on the ceiling.

"Anyway, that act we will be tortu-, I mean daring today is Blackstar." Skysoul says as Oakleaf takes out her neon pink wand and poofs him to the stage.

"Where the #%*$& am I?"

"Psst!"

"What Sunstorm?"

"We're out of time for the Fanfic." After this is said a wall breaking can be heard as Skystorm poofs up and shuts off the camera.

"What was that for! Now we have to keep Blackstar here over night."

"We ran out of time."

"Can I just #%*$& go home now?" Blackstar asks.

**Rules for this Fanfic:**

**1) Please no swearing or cussing in the reviews. It will be replaced by #%*$& as seen above.**

**2) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3) Any killed cat will pop up out of the fountain of life.**

**4) No mating or changing gender dares will be said. Cats will like each other in the future however.**

**5) Constructive Criticism is gladly accepted. Don't just keep giving me O.K., Fine, Good, Awesome. It gets annoying.**

**Sky**


	2. Blackstar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, Jell-O****, 5 hour energy, or Bisquick****.**

_**ACT 1**_

_{Skysoul POV}_

CRASH!

I awoke with a start instantly knowing that Shadowheart had been sleepwalking again. Even if we put fifteen different locks on the door, posted a security guard, and set up a laser maze, she could get through it all. How she does it I will never know. Anyway, I looked around and saw that Sunstorm and Blackstar were still asleep. Looking at the alarm clock, I decided to take a look around the studio to get to know it better. As I rolled over, the bed disappeared and I landed on something soft. Crap. I remembered that my dad, Skystorm, had spent the night.

_{Skystorm POV}_

Stay there little mousie, no one will hurt you except me. Right as I leaped, I was interrupted by something furry landing on top of me. It turned out to be my fool of a son, so I shoved him the rest of the way onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

I tetchily responded that he woke me up. I quickly forgave him because it was time to wake everyone else up too. I went over to a lever on the wall that said, FIRE ALARM, DO NOT TOUCH. Being a cat and having boundless curiosity, I touched it. At least it woke the hosts up. Except Sunstorm. He can sleep through anything.

_{3__rd__ Person POV}_

As the rest of the cast tumble blearily out of the two dorms, they see Skysoul and Skystorm sitting side by side, bright awake. Oakleaf reaches into her pocket and hands out 5 hour energies to everyone. Soon, they are as bright and cheery as the two Sky's.

"First things first, eat breakfast. Then go on the air to broadcast to our 41 viewers. Sunstorm, can you cook the breakfast? I'm gonna go get the other two cast members." Skystorm told everyone. He then ran and jumped into the tub of Jell-O which happened to be the portal to other places.

"My Jell-O!" Shadowheart screamed and almost jumped in after him right as a tabby she-cat flew out of the tub spinning and swung a frying pan connecting with the side of Shadowheart's head and sent her flying across the studio smacking into the box of wands. The rest of the toms were staring at the newcomer with their mouths hanging open in awe as Oakleaf screamed and ran forward to greet the new cat.

"Maplewing! I haven't seen you in moons!" Oakleaf shrieked as she attempted to hug Maplewing.

"Oof, you're squishing me Oakleaf; it's nice to see you too. And before you ask why I'm here, your stepdad came and asked me to join on as a medicine cat. I think he mentioned something about asking my cousin Owlfire too. He said it really quick and gave me a glob of Jell-O to eat. So, here I am."

"Can I borrow you frying pan for a second Maplewing?" asked Sunstorm, being the first tom to get over the awesomeness of her entry, "I need to make some breakfast."

"Sure." she answered as she handed him it.

"Thank You." he answered and took out some Bisquick and started making waffles on a convenient oven. Yes the waffles had the little pattern thing. He's that good.

"Wow, these are really #%*$& good." said Blackstar.

"Can you say anything without swearing?" asked Skysoul.

"I don't #%*$& think so, why?"

"Now that you all have finished, we'll start the show once I get the camera ready. " Sunstorm announced, "Seeing as I'm the most organized on this show, I'll be in charge of keeping on schedule."

"Oh, Maplewing, your den is over there." Skysoul told her.

As she runs over to it to check it out, she yells, "There are only death berries in here!"

"That's because if you kill them, they will pop out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_."

"The fountain of life?"

As he gestured to the big fountain in the middle of the room, Sunstorm piped up," You must say it, _**THE **_

_**FOUNTAIN OF LIFE.**_ Also, the camera is set up so we need to get ready." He then walked over and waved some mouse bile under Shadowheart's nose. "Wake up! We're starting the show!" After Shadowheart ran over and got on the stage, strangely calm, Sunstorm ran over to his camera and began the countdown.

"5,4,3,2,1, GO."

_**ACT 2**_

"Welcome back to the show that was unexpectedly ended early yesterday, I'm Oakleaf.

"And yet again, I'm Skysoul. To get straight to the point, we are going ahead with the dares." he says as a brown tom drags him kicking and screaming profanities onto the stage. "In case you were wondering, this is Owlfire, our weapons manager." Skysoul declares as Owlfire straps Blackstar into an electric chair.

"Let me out of this #%*$& thing you #%*$& brute!"

"I can't do that." Owlfire says as he cheerily shocks him with the electric chair until he stops shouting.

"Now for our dares!" Oakleaf announced with a grin on her face, "The first dare is to read the twilight books and watch all of the movies."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he wails as he is sent into the time bubble room that for him seems like a week but to the hosts is a minute. Waiting to see what happens, Blackstar surprisingly walks out wearing a TEAM JACOB shirt and a tattoo saying I LUV JACOB.

"That was surprising." Sunstorm comments from behind the camera as Shadowheart runs in and shreds him wearing a TEAM EDWARD shirt.

"That however wasn't." Skysoul decides.

"Next dare!" Oakleaf announces as Blackstar pops out of the fountain wearing a TEAM EDWARD shirt.

"These three are from Lightningstar of LeafClan. First, you get to be used as a piñata." Skysoul poofs up half of ThunderClan, and gives all of them beating sticks. Then he blindfolds them all and chaos ensues. Like a normal piñata, Blackstar escapes unharmed.

"Next dare!" Oakleaf announces, "You get to be blinded and have to go through a maze without touching the walls. An unknown consequence shall occur if you do. GO!" A maze pops up around Blackstar and he is suddenly blinded. Staggering around, well, blind, he instantly runs into the wall and the maze starts filling up with water.

"#%*$&!"

Just as the maze is almost filled up, Sunstorm decided to stick his Taser in the water that was leaking out of the bottom of the maze. Crispy Kitty!

Stumbling out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_, Blackstar yells, "How many #%*$& dares do I have to go?

"Two more. In the next one you must admit your love for Tawnypelt while Rowanclaw is watching with a sledgehammer."

"Do I have to #%*$& have too? This is getting really boring."

"O.K. There will now be 500 Rowanclaws. Now admit your love!" Skysoul yelled.

"Tawnypelt, I have always loved you ever since you set foot in the clan."

"Get away from me you #%*$&! Rowanclaw!"

"#%*$^&"

Popping out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_ again, Shadowheart told Blackstar," Last must face River Tam from Firefly in a battle. Also, because were nice, we'll give you 1 million chances." She conquered a room around _**THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**_ and put him and Rivs in it. She then added a scoreboard outside so they could record kills. The hosts then watched as the numbers went up and up and up.

Sunstorm then appears in front of the camera and says," See you later, next time's guest is Millie! Bye!

**Rules for this Fanfic:**

**1) Please no swearing or cussing in the reviews. It will be replaced by #%*$& as seen above.**

**2) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3) Any killed cat will pop up out of **_**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_**.**

**4) No mating or changing gender dares will be shown. Cats will like each other in the future however.**

**5) Constructive Criticism is gladly accepted. Don't just keep giving me O.K., Fine, Good, Awesome. It gets annoying.**

** Sky**


	3. Millie

**A/N! To the reviewers: Breezepelt may or may not be on the list that cats that I wrote a while ago. After chapter 9, I'll be writing new dares, truths, and tortures. So please don't review and suggest this dare or that truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything else I refer to. And note that the Jell-O teleports them to the studio. **

_**ACT 1**_

{_Skystorm POV}_

I checked the list again, yes, there the name was. I'm pretty sure Skysoul put it down, but what am I going to do? He'll kill me if she doesn't show up. After all these years, I couldn't believe I am seeing her again. I walked up to my sister's front door and knocked.

"Yes, what is it? Are you out of sugar again Shellclaw?" Snowbreeze answered automatically, not knowing it was me. I have no idea who Shellclaw is, probably her neighbor. As soon as she realized it was me, she reached behind the door and brought out her pepper spray, "What do you want Skystorm?" she asked threateningly.

"I came to ask you if you'll join Skysoul's Truth or Dare show."

"I'll only do it for him, not for you. And only because he's my favorite nephew. I was going to the spa tomorrow."

"Just eat The Jell-O."

"What flavor of Jell-O is it? I can only eat the orange kind. Any other makes me sick."

"Which is why I was smart and brought a packet of every flavor Jell-O and the magical teleporting powder so that you can make whatever flavor you want. And before you ask how I know, you might have forgotten that I am your brother that you have not spoken to in twenty nine moons."

"Bu-. Oh alright. Touché. I can eat the Jell-O that you have."

"And you were being stubborn why?"

"Because I am stubborn." After that comment, Snowbreeze bit the Jell-O and disappeared. But apparently, my foolish son Skysoul thought it would be funny to make them disappear like the Cheshire Cat. I have to sit here and watch my sister's face slowly disappear. Worst part was that her face was frozen in an image of her biting the Jell-O. Thank you son."

All right, that's over with. Next, to cats that are not related to me thank goodness. As I walked up to Silverpaw and Eaglepaw's front door, a cat reading the latest Harry Potter walked out of the front door.

"Ah, Silverpaw, do you remember me?"

"Aren't you Sunstorm's dad? I think I remember you from playing with him as a kit a time ago."

"You are right, I am Sunstorm's dad. I am actually going to take you to him but first you must eat, the Jell-O."

"How long will this take? I have Eaglepaw to look after. Remember that he's a little crazy?"

"Actually no, I had forgotten that bit. Now that I think about it, I can't remember anything about you two really."

"That would be because my crazy brother made sure you forgot us after he scratched your face and almost took out your eye. Are you sure you want us?"

"Not entirely certain right now, but I said I would let both my sons and Oakleaf pick who they wanted to recruit. I'm going to pick up Oakleaf's choice next."

"Not letting Shadowheart?"

"She'd probably reanimate Tigerstar's corpse and teleport him to the studio. Can't risk it. And if it makes you feel better, Eaglepaw will teleport with you to the studio when you eat the Jell-O."

"Okay." Poof. She is at the studio as well as Eaglepaw. No Cheshire cat this time. I was probably just imagining things. Now for Cloudstrike and Wolfblaze. I really hope they didn't have soda.

_[This next part is censored for extreme language and violence due to the fact that Cloudstrike and Wolfblaze had MONSTERS, not just soda. Rest assured, they did get to the studio in one piece. And Skystorm escaped unharmed.]_

Thankfully, the last house was that of my best friend. Knowing Goldensong wouldn't care and also knowing exactly what she was doing, I walked right in. Yep, just where I knew she would be. Watching the all-day _Doctor Who_ marathon that starts with the Ninth Doctor. Liking it as well, and it reaching the Ninth Doctor's regeneration, I stayed and watched before I asked her. Naturally, she said yes. I gave her the Jell-O and went to relax in the hot tub behind Goldie's house. Now I have to do all over again in a couple of days.

_**ACT 2**_

_{Skysoul POV}_

Okay, looks like my dad recruited everyone on the list. I saw Snowbreeze so he didn't leave her out which was surprising. Anyway, my only concern is how we are going to get everyone on one show. We definitely won't have any trouble with security.

"Silverpaw," I called, " as you are the only one with a wand because Shadowheart broke all of ours, poof Millie here."

"Right away sir!" she yelled standing at attention or at least as attentive as a cat can get.

"There is no need to call me sir, just call me Skysoul or Sky. Now poof Millie here before I give Cloudstrike another Monster."

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? ALL I WAS DOING WAS TALKING TO GRAYSTRIPE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Millie wailed, suddenly magyked up by Wildheart.

"Wolfblaze, Eaglepaw, grab Millie and restrain her in the electric chair!" Goldensong commanded.

Oakleaf then shouted, "I HAVE HAD A MOMENT OF GENIUS! We promote certain cats to lead each of the different sections. Goldensong as head of Security, Cloudstrike as head of Bomb Squad, Maplewing for Medicine Cat, Sunstorm for Techies, and Skysoul for hosts."

"Works for me," Sunstorm commented, " Also, we don't have to go on the air for 15 minutes so, COFFEE BREAK!"

"First, everyone except Maplewing and Snowbreeze need to see me for weapons, especially security." Owlfire's voice rose above the din.

While sipping coffee in the conveniently located lounge, everyone talks to one another about the new weapons they got when Sunstorm spoiled it by saying, "Sorry, the 15 minutes was actually 1.5 minutes, everyone needs to take their places as we go on in 30 seconds!"

"#%*$& you Sunstorm!" yelled Wolfblaze.

_**ACT 3**_

_{Show POV}_

The camera pans out then zooms in to show Oakleaf, Shadowheart, and Snowbreeze all sitting at the table.

"Welcome back to Warriors to the Max with Oakleaf and Snowbreeze as well as myself . Skysoul is a little, tied up right now and won't be joining us today." Shadowheart grins evilly as she says this.

"What did you do to my nephew?" Snowbreeze snarls to Shadowheart as Oakleaf interjects

"Today for daring we have Millie! Bring her out Wolfblaze!"

"We have five dares for Millie today, " said Shadowheart completely ignoring Leafflight," We'll start with The third one because I feel like it. First, you must face an angry Blossomfall armed with a RPG. You've also had your claws taken out."

"What!" Millie yells as Silverpaw magyks Blossomfall onto the set.

"You're gonna get now mommie-dearest. I've been training in the Dark Forest. I don't need this." She calmly tells Mille as she tosses aside the RPG that goes off and explodes in to the side of the building revealing Skysoul tied and duct taped up. The rubble falls over him and he disappears with no one seeing him. Blossomfall is now standing next to _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_ killing Millie right as she comes out of it.

"Okay, that's enough." Decides Oakleaf as she tells Silverpaw to poof Blossomfall away, so Silverpaw then magyks Blossomfall back to ThunderClan where she then kills Bumblestripe and Graystripe, the latter popping back up through _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_.

"Good, we need you for the next dare." Says Snowbreeze as Shadowheart has mysteriously disappeared, "You must declare your love for Silverstream in front of Millie who now has extremely large claws. However, to change this usual dare, Silverstream has become the ugliest cat in the world." Silverpaw magyks an ugly Silverstream up while Shadeclaw hovers behind Graystripe with a sledgehammer to make sure he does what he's supposed to.

"Silverstream, I've always loved you, I only used Millie to get out of the Twolegplace." Graystripe declared.

"You #%*$&! I can't believe you prefer her!" As Millie is about to attack Graystripe, Silverstream transforms into a Tigerstar-like cat and yells, "Not my boyfriend you #%*$&!" and starts to attack Millie.

"Whoa, chick fight." You hear Eaglepaw say right before he is rolled over by the two screeching she-cats.

"Quick, magyk Silverstream away Silverpaw!" Oakleaf yelled to be heard over the two fighting cats. "And now on second thought, GIVE ME THE WAND!"

Right after this, Millie turned on Silverpaw with bloodlust in her eyes, "You took away my foe, DIE!" she screeched as she leaped at Wildheart when an arrow shot straight into the side of her neck and she collapsed on the ground while another perfectly normal Millie popped out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE.**_ All of the other cats turn and see Goldensong with her bow and another arrow nocked already. All of the toms instantly faint in awe.

"Seeing as it's a show run only by girls, next dare. Millie, you must show a documentary to all of ThunderClan, present and past, about what Firestar's life would have been like had he been a girl. This'll be fun." Shadowheart said.

POOF

"Now you see here everyone, this is Firestar as a little baby, isn't he so cute?"

"Screw this!" Thunder yelled as he leaped and sliced Millie in half instantly shutting her up.

As Millie popped out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_ yet again, all of ThunderClan was cheering for Thunder as he continued the documentary.

"Next dare!, you must host an award show and give out awards to the cats."

Millie, not even bothering to struggle anymore, willingly goes to the award show and hands out trophies according the list she was given.

_Leader who should never have become Leader_: Leopardstar

_Leader that should have died several books ago: _Blackstar

_Warrior with the biggest secret: _Mousefur

_Stupidest Warrior as a kit: _Cloudtail

_Worst warrior in history:_ Berrynose

_Biggest jerk: _Berrynose

_Craziest queen: _Goldenflower

_Best cat with powers: _Jayfeather

_Biggest Mary-Sue: _Firestar

_Queen with too many Kits: _Ferncloud

_Most useless warrior: _Redtail

"I didn't get an award!" Tigerstar yelled," Then DIE!

Popping out of _**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_ for maybe the last time, Millie was told her last dare. Silverstream and Graystripe were magyked up and Millie was given a fish. When she slapped Silverstream with it, Silverstream just ate it. Then she magyked herself and Graystripe away without a wand. She's that good.

"Bye-Bye Millie!" Said Oakleaf as she watched her magyk away.

Shadowheart has now appeared back with something hidden behind her back as she walks up to Snowbreeze and tells her quietly," I'm sorry for earlier." and gives her a gift. When she unwraps it, she sees it's a bomb and flings it over to the rubble that used to be part of the studio wall. It then blew up destroying the rock and exposing Skysoul.

"You #%*$&!" she yells at Shadowheart as Shadowheart whips out another bomb from her pocket. "Cloudstrike! I have a job for you!" Snowbreeze yells as she is backed into a corner by Shadowheart. Cloudstrike comes barreling from the break room and tackles Shadowheart to get the bomb and disable it. With the bomb successfully disabled, Snowbreeze pulls out her pepper spray and covers Shadowheart with it. As she runs around screaming, Snowbreeze runs over to Skysoul and unties him and rips off the duct tape without so much as ripping off a single hair.

Shadowheart stops screaming for a second to glare at Leafflight and yell, "You're going to be dead next episode!"

Eaglepaw's face suddenly fills the camera as he tells the audience, "Our next guest will be Bluestar. We are also doing embarassing Truths now, Bye!"

**Can anyone guess where I got Silverstream's only line from. Hint: It's a book.**

**Rules for this Fanfic:**

**1) Please no swearing or cussing in the reviews. It will be replaced by #%*$& as seen above.**

**2) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3) Any killed cat will pop up out of **_**THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE**_**.**

**4) No mating dares will be shown or said. Cats will like each other in the future, though.**

**5) Constructive Criticism is gladly accepted. Don't just keep giving me O.K., Fine, Good, Awesome, It gets annoying.**

** Sky**


End file.
